


Somewhere only we know

by Psychoodkiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoodkiller/pseuds/Psychoodkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was more difficult than I thought. I worked hard and I really hope you understand. I need english lessons. So this is the part two of When the day met the night and I will cut this in pieces, because I like the title and I don't think I have other name for the other parts. I don't know if I was clear, but I hope you understand this too. Thank you. ;*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Trying to be cool

**Author's Note:**

> It was more difficult than I thought. I worked hard and I really hope you understand. I need english lessons. So this is the part two of When the day met the night and I will cut this in pieces, because I like the title and I don't think I have other name for the other parts. I don't know if I was clear, but I hope you understand this too. Thank you. ;*

Remus didn't want his friends to see his "other me" and besides, the three boys had not managed to turn into animals yet. McGonagall wouldn't approve the fact that the other three knowing about his condition, so for now, Remus thought it best that the teacher couldn't take him to the whomping willow, he convinced her it would be best that he used to make this path alone, so that would not be afraid when the teacher wasn't around, persuaded her also to teach a spell that made the whomping Willow stop struggling, then she taught. To that the teacher hadn't any inkling of anything, James, Sirius and Peter would use the invisibility cloak of James and they will be seeking Remus at the end of the full moon. Two years of research in the library just made the three boys go crazy, especially Peter, that felt it very difficult transfigure normal stuff, he thought if he really could turn into something, and if he could, he'd like to know what animal would be. Sirius told him he wouldn't know that until to really be able to turn an animal and he got a little scared. And if he wasn't as useful as the others? And if he wasn't so good? Peter was working hard in Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall approved him in four tests. At the last, he handed his work so fast that even Lilian stayed behind. He didn't want to disappoint anyone, so he tried to study more. McGonagall watched him study with shining eyes. And that was it, Peter was not as useless as he thought he was and even being friend of Sirius, James e Remus for so long, now felt he was worthy of the friendship of the other three.

 

 _\- Pettigrew... Who could have imagined?_ \- James Said.  
_\- I don't know..._ \- Answered.  
_\- Evans are so angry with you..._ \- Said Sirius.  
_\- She has no reason to do so, should be happy with your progress._ \- Said Remus.  
_\- I could transfigure her right now._ \- Said Peter.  
_\- Don't you dare!_ \- Said James _\- But if you dare... Turn her into a flower, because that's what she really is._ \- The other three laughed - _Why are you laughing? It is true._  
_\- You know it's getting ridiculously silly, don't you?_ \- Asked Sirius.

 

Before James could answer Remus continued.

 

 _\- And just gets worse every day._  
_\- And worse. And worse..._ \- said Peter.

 

James turned red with anger.

 

_\- It's enough! Let's go back talk about Peter._

 

Remus laughed and shook his head. Sirius looked at him and he couldn't laugh, couldn't talk, couldn't continue the subject. Looked at Remus. The hair, the face, the eyes, the book that he held, the aged sweater but decently clean. Kid's laugh was like music. He looked away. He realized he could be acting completely weird. Scratched his head.

 

 _\- Then... Peter... Master of Transfiguration, what have you got for us?_ \- Asked.

 

Peter smiled. Liked being recognized.

 

 _\- This!_ \- And showed a perchment with several notes _\- For you to see that I'm not lying..._ \- Showed the book he caught on the Restricted Section.

 

Remus put the book he was reading aside and picked up the book that Peter was holding. Was so old that the title was deleted. Some pages coming out of the seam. Remus took the book as if it were a baby.

 

 _\- Ok... What is the page?_ \- Asked.  
_\- 77._

 

Remus opened the book carefully.

 

 _\- Yes, it's here. But I still think you are crazy._  
_\- Yes, we are. What we need?_ \- Asked Sirius.  
- _Start by easier..._ \- Remus read - _Or not so easy so..._ \- and he was impressed with the size of madness.  
_\- What is it?_ \- Asked James.  
_\- A leaf of mandrake for each one._ \- Answered.  
_\- But that's easy..._ \- Said Sirius.  
_\- A-month-with-the-leaf-in-our-mouths._ \- Said Peter.

 

Sirius and James looked at each other. Remus and Peter laughed.


	2. Creep

Sirius, James and Peter studying, Remus couldn't be happier, even thoug Peter had fallen asleep and James had to make a break to get some coffee with the elves, he had developed a friendship with the creatures, because how could they live without coffee? Remus looked at Sirius study, besides a surprise, it was nice looking at the boy. A snort of Peter and both looked at each other. Laughed. Sirius closed the book.

 

 _\- You better get some rest..._ \- Said. 

 

Remus took a few seconds to digest the phrase, wasn't feeling very well, he felt sad, somehow, he never knew how to explain.

  

_\- Hm?_

_\- Moony, you okay?_  

 

Remus didn't know. 

 

 _\- I don't know... It's always weird, always cold._  

 

Another Snort of Peter, but this time it wasn't so funny. Sirius sat down on Remus bed. 

 

 _\- But now you don't have to handle it alone._  

 

Remus was silent, looking at Sirius.

 

_"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eyes. You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry"_

 

 _\- I know, it's just that..._  

 

Sirius held his hand.

 

 _"You float like a feather in a beautiful world. I wish I was special. You're so fucking special, but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here"_  

 

_\- What?_

_\- It's just that I don't feel worthy of all this, you know? Sometimes I think it's my fault... Because... My father..._ \- Remus started crying - _He didn't like werewolves, Sirius. And now he has to deal with one... This hurt him, I know_ that.

  

_"I don't care if it hurts, I wanna have control, I wanna a perfect body, I wanna a perfect soul"_

  

_\- Don't say that. You're worthy yes and... And it's not your fault. He likes supernatural creatures, I think he's seen enough in life and some things he's got to understand that they are not as bad as he thought they were._

_-  I wanted to... Be enough. I wanted to be like you... No scars, no..._ \- He managed to not talk too much. 

 

 _"I want you to notice when I'm not around, you're so fucking special. I wish I was special, but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here"_  

Sirius cuddle Remus' hand between his. 

 

 _\- But you're enough, enough for me and..._ \- he was stopped by James who entered the dorm bringing coffee. Remus continued looking at Sirius.

 _\- These elves are really nice_ \- Said laughing - _and..._ \- stopped laughing _\- Remus?_  

 

Sirius let out Remus' hand and got up to get two cups from James' hands. He was red-faced.

 

 _"He's running out again. He's running out. He run, run, run, run"_  

 

 _\- Yes?_ \- Asked Remus.

 _\- You okay?_  

 

Sirius gave Remus a cup and started drinking the coffee quickly.

 

 _"Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want, You're so fucking special. I wish I was special"_  

 

_\- Yes._


	3. Scared

Professor McGonagall agreed with Remus, sooner or later he would have to do it alone, sooner or later he would grow. McGonagall joined in Dumbledore's Office. The red eyes. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down. As soon as she sat down, Dumbledore yielded her a cloth handkerchief.

 

_\- Don't be so sad, Minerva._

 

But McGonagall was still feeling sad.

 

_\- How these things can happen, Albus? My poor Remus._

 

Dumbledore smiled. He knew that these things affected the woman.

 

 _\- It's like what my friend centaur said..._ \- said the Headmaster - _What is written in the stars, cannot be changed, cannot be prevented. If this was Remus fate, then so be it. We just need to guide him, we just need to make his life a little less difficult._

 

McGonagall couldn't control the tears.

 

 _\- He..._ \- She said - _He is such a good boy... So smart. Is like a son to me, Albus. And... I wonder... For me, that know magic very well, it's hard... Imagine for the poor Hope._

 _\- Hope is married to an employee of the Ministry. A wizard. Very powerful, if I can confirm. I just think it's a shame... Leach ignored what happened, I was expected more from him. I liked him, he was good man, but they ignore everything, no_?

 

McGonagall wiped tears with the handkerchief.

 

_\- Remus didn't want me to go with him to the whomping willow, Albus. I'm worried about him alone there._

_\- The kids grow up, Professor... And besides, he is very smart. And have friends..._

 

McGonagall laughed.

 

_\- Potter, Black and Pettigrew? I hope they don't take my boy to the wrong way._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_"I'm scarred. Every day of my life. I just manage to survive. I just wanna stay alive. You don't have to worry. In heaven or hell. Just dance to the music, you do it so well, well, well!"_

 

Remus couldn't sleep. He looked at Sirius and got hurt himself with thoughts. So poor, so ugly, so... Why would he be enough for anyone? Why think about it so often being so young? James woke up early as usual. Looked at him.

 

 _\- You didn't sleep, did you?_ \- James asked, Remus moved his head sideways, negatively, kept looking at Sirius _\- Moony..._ \- James got up from his bed - _You have friends here_. - Remus didn't answer - _Moony? Are you okay?_

 _\- Full moon effects..._ \- Answered still looking at Sirius.

 

Remus was usually dismissed from classes during this period and that was another thing that made him upset. He kept looking at Sirius. The boy woke up. Moved lazily in his bed. He didn't want to wake up. A good dream, where Remus was happy, in a plantation of Matricaria chamomilla, during the night of full moon and Sirius felt smell of chocolate instead of the smell of the plants. He got up, looked at Remus.

 

_\- You should have slept too..._

 

Remus remained looking Sirius.

 

_\- I couldn't._

_\- Then try to get some rest now._

_\- I can't._

 

James crossed his arms, felt thwarted. Remus needed rest, because in the next 7 days he couldn't do it, but maybe that morning, like Remus said, was already suffering from it. James tried not to worry, dressed.

 

 _\- Are you coming?_ \- Asked.

 

Peter had just woken up.

 

 _\- I'm not hungry. You can go..._ \- Said Remus.

 

Sirius was taking breakfast, also very upset, wanted Remus at least eat something, but was overcome by exhaustion.


	4. Lua

Remus spent the whole afternoon in the dorm, didn't come out to eat, but it was common. He would eat a lot at night. He had dark circles and was pale. Sirius, James and Peter went into the dorm and looked at Remus. Sirius wasn't holding it. Normally, before the full moon, Remus was about to go to the Shrieking Shack, but he wanted to stay. If his friends really wanted transform into animals to help him, they would have to follow the entire process to know what they were going to deal. Sirius sat down next to him and covered him. Spent the rest of the afternoon quietly, next to Remus. At 5:00 in the afternoon, he dressed with his older clothes, the other three were covered with James' invisibility cloak and left the dorm. James could see that Hagrid followed them with the eyes when they left the Castle, probably Professor McGonagall didn't survive long with the agreement she had made with Remus, at least not the full agreement: She didn't take him to the Shrieking Shack, but it sure had asked to Hagrid take care of Remus, even if from afar. Hagrid would be there just in case, but Remus don't needed him.

 

 _\- Immobulus!_ \- Said Remus pointing the wand to the tree.

 

The three boys under the cloak were concerned. Remus would be alone in that cold and scary house and he didn't slept and he didn't ate anything.

 

 _\- Remus..._ \- Said Sirius and the boy looked at the empty space - _We went back to pick you up._

 

Remus whispered an  _"I know"_ and went down to the hallway that led to the house. The three boys are back to the Castle.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_"It was so simple in the moonlight now it's so complicated"_

 

Sirius couldn't sleep, stood in front of the window looking at the sky. Now he knew who really made the noises in the Shrieking Shack and he could hear the noises even in the common room. James tried to make him drink a cup of hot chocolate, but couldn't. James didn't understand very well what was happening. He was also Remus' friend, as well as Peter, but Sirius was more concerned than usual, walked back and forth, crossing his arms or biting his nails. Some Gryffindor students looked the boy with concern and fear. Lilian called him a few times, but the boy didn't responded. A few hours later the common room was almost empty. Sirius and James remained there. Peter was worried about Sirius, couldn't handle the way the boy was acting, then went to sleep.

 

 _\- Sirius._ \- James called him.

- _What?_

_\- What is happening? We are all concerned about Remus, but naturally concerned, after all... He always goes through it, but you..._

_\- Me what, Jam?_ \- Asked sitting and rubbing his hands.

_\- You're not just concerned. You are having a panic attack. I'm your best friend, there's no use lying to me. There's something wrong._

 

Sirius couldn't look James in the eye, looked at the fire and he tried to act calm and natural, even feeling the eyes moist.

 

_\- You don't will understand._

_\- I will. Yes. One of my friends is a werewolf, the other, which yesterday seemed to be a squib, today doesn't seem more and you... I thought you was badass, today you are acting like that. How could I not understand?_ \- He laughed.

 

Sirius was confused, but knew that keeping the confusion for himself wouldn't help anything.

 

 _\- When I arrived at King's Cross with my family last year, the station was almost empty. My family was there with me and... Remus' parents were with him. My cousin laughed of his clothes and I really didn't like, Jam. I found him so beautiful and I... I forgot my family, this pure blood is gone, but I was confused, because maybe I just wanted a different friend to confront my mother._ \- He started to cry _\- But it wasn't that... I just wanted to be near him, wanted to know his name, I... I can't deal with the idea that he suffers so much. And if I find Greyback I would kill him if I had a chance or I would be killed trying. He was just a kid, Jam... I don't know what's going on with me._

 

James laughed.

 

- _Now you no longer need to think I'm ridiculous when Lily's around._

_\- Is different._

_\- No, it's not. Because she also suffers prejudice..._

_\- Is different, James! Remus has a really serious problem, Evans suffers prejudice? Yes, I agree... But she knows how to handle this and she really is better than a lot of pure blood witch. And it's not just a matter of prejudice, while Evans is sleeping, Remus is there alone, in pain, hurt himself, in the cold. And I wanted to be there._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a few hours Sirius was able to sleep. James went to the dorm and left his friend on the common room, because if he woke up, he was going to take a while to fall asleep again.


	5. I am the son and heir of nothing in particular

Sirius woke up, was cold, the fire of the fireplace had been erased. He hadn't slept well. It was Saturday and he needed to finish a work of Care of Magical Creatures. He liked that subject, but he couldn't focus on anything. He thought a little, went to the dorm, wore a jacket, put a scarf around his neck, took out a parchment and a quill. Put them in the pocket of the jacket. Was out of the Castle. Wanted to collect characteristics of the giant squid and, thus, do his work about it. He preferred her company, at least she wouldn't laugh at him. He didn't want to find James, was embarrassed and... Needed distraction, he decided that in a few hours, watching the squid. It wasn't snowing, then gave it to notice details that he wasn't noticed and he smiled, because that was a wonderful creature. He felt hungry. Kept the parchment and the quill. Returned to the Castle and went to the Great Hall, James was already there. He sat next to his friend.

 

 _\- You are better?_ \- James asked.

_\- A little bit... Finished a work and this is in itself a victory._

 

James laughed.

 

_\- Care of magical creatures?_

_\- Yes._

_\- Do you like animals, right?_

_\- Yes. In some cases are better than people. I think I'd know better handle a Chimaera than my family._

 

James laughed again and put the glass, which was about to take to his mouth, on the table.

 

_\- Probably yes. You could be a magizoologist._

_\- No... There are so many creatures. I would not hold out and don't really want to find a Chimaera around, you know?_ \- Said getting a slice of bread and filling a cup of coffee after.

_\- I don't think anyone wants..._

 

Lilian entered the Great hall with Alice and Frank. James looked at her from afar.

 

 _\- You really like her, don't you?_ \- Asked Sirius.

 _\- Yes._ \- said James still looking to the redhead and without taking the look on her face, continued - _As you like Remus._

 

Sirius drank a bit of coffee.

 

_\- With the difference that he is a boy and she's not... He is a werewolf and she's not. I think the only similarity is that they both don't have pure blood._

_\- I'm wondering... Who was the witch or wizard from her family?_

_\- Maybe an aunt or an uncle who are no longer alive._

_\- I wanted to meet her family. Or Moony's mother. Should be an interesting experience talk with Muggles._

 

Sirius looked at the Slytherin table. His brother talking with Snape. He had taken advantage of the fact that his brother was quiet to not to mention anything to anyone. He and the other three were not on the Sorting ceremony at the beginning of the year, were more concerned to help Remus.

 

_\- Yes, it must be... We could visit Remus at Christmas, Evans will not invite you to eat cake anyway._

 

James looked at the Slytherin table, also followed Sirius' gaze.

 

_\- That kid looks like you... The Slytherins can replace you for him. Your cousins are going to be happy. Can pretend that the boy is a Black. Another Black, YEAAAAAHHHH!_

 

Sirius put his mug on the table.

 

_\- They could replace me, Yes. They are really happy, true. They can't pretend that the boy is a Black, because he really is. He's my brother._

 

James gasped.

 

_\- WHAT?_

_\- Yes... Regulus, James... James, Regulus. "Oh, nice to meet you"._

_\- Sorry. I didn't know..._

 

Sirius laughed.

 

_\- It's not a big deal. He's just another alienated idiot. Will inherit all of my parents. That house will be mine when everyone is dead. And I don't want it anyway. I have Andromeda. And Ted. I like Ted. Hufflepuff..._

 

James continued looking at the Slytherin table. The shock was great, couldn't be looking at Lilian.


	6. Me and my cousins

James was still not believing what Sirius had said, well, he believed, but it's not the kind of thing he expected to hear. James had done his Care of magical creatures' work quickly, not really liked that subject, he'd rather Defense against the dark arts. Sirius, Peter and James spent the afternoon in the greenhouse with James' cloak, trying to get some Mandrakes leaves. Peter was whipped in the face by a teenager Mandrake, recovered a few minutes later and took a few leaves just in case, he didn't want to have to go back to do it again. They took some leaves and went to the library.

 

 _\- You know what would be really useful in this place?_ \- Sirius asked as they walked down the hall.

 _\- What?_ \- James asked curious.

_\- A map._

_\- YES!_

_\- But a map so secret that no one could see without the right words._ \- Said Sirius.

 

The three went into the library and sat at a table away from all the other students.

 

 _\- It would be nice, but for now we need to focus on this._ \- And put the Peter's notes and the book on the table.

 

Sirius agreed. Spent the rest of the afternoon at the library studying, as they tried don't chew the Mandrake's leave in their mouths. Had a terrible taste, but needed to do that. That was nothing compared to Remus' suffering. When they came out of the library they found some Slytherin students. Regulus next to Snape and Lucius. Narcissa alongside Rosier.

 

 _\- Oh, boy... The Black-Rosiers are here!_ \- Said Sirius.

 

Narcissa looked at him coldly, Regulus however went ahead in front of Lucius.

 

 _\- Although give signs that you are not a Black, you're still a Black, so show some respect to your family and to your blood, Sirius._ \- Said the boy.

 _\- You sound like an adult..._ \- Said Sirius - _Started wrong. I'm so so so sorry._

 

Regulus not intimidated, but also didn't say anything else. Lucius stuck his hand on the boy's shoulder as a sign of support.

 

 _\- Get out of the way, all of you._ \- Said.

 

Peter walked off to the side, but the other two continued in front.

 

 _\- You, Malfoy, you don't scare me. And I'm glad that..._ \- He found it difficult to continue - _Snape has found friends, but we're still without fear. go study, Slytherins..._ \- Said Sirius and left the front of the other students - _Come on guys, we have a lot to do._

 

Snape chuckled.

 

 _\- Now you really have something to do? Only now? If I was alone here, what would happen?_ \- Asked, but Sirius, James and Peter were already walking away - _BLACK! Don't turn your back to me._

 

Sirius looked at Snape.

 

 _\- The truth... Snivellus_ \- Said Sirius - _Is that you're also not being very brave now._

 _\- DON'T CALL SNAPE BY THAT NAME, SIRIUS!_ \- Said Narcissa.

 _\- You... All the same... Excluding the minority that matters... And that people that doesn't matter..._ \- Said Sirius looking at Snape - _You do not exclude._

 

Peter pulled lightly Sirius' uniform.

 

 _\- Let's go, it's not worth it._ \- Peter was afraid, that was the truth - _Let them go and we will do the same._

 

Sirius turned his back and went back to the Gryffindor common room, with Peter and James.


	7. Come back to me

 

It was the end of the full moon, so as promised, Sirius, James and Peter went to Whomping Willow wait for Remus, however, Professor McGonagall was already there. Her agreement with Remus said he had to go alone to the Shrieking Shack, but didn't say anything about her go get him, because after all, he would need to go to the Hospital Wing and... If he were there alone, Madam Pomfrey would find it very strange. Professor McGonagall was holding up an wool blanket, large enough to cover Remus' body and still drag on the floor. The boy came out of the dark hole and the teacher stepped forward to cover him. He was pale and had cuts all over his body. Sirius looked at him and made a noise with his mouth that could not contain. The teacher turned back, but didn't see anything, thought it was some kind of animal, but Remus knew it wasn't, not yet.

 

_\- Let's go, you're freezing, my dear._

 

Remus obeyed, after all, was not in a position to do anything contrary. Sirius, James and Peter followed them under the cloak, the Whomping Willow to the Hospital Wing. After all the medical procedures necessary to stanch the blood of Remus' body cuts, Madam Pomfrey went to sleep. James pulled the cloak and dropped it on the floor.

 

 _\- Do you even know how to be discreet, don't you?_ \- Asked Remus to Sirius.

 

Sirius laughed. James looked at his friend and the corner of his mouth moved a few millimeters.

 

 _\- No. I don't know, sorry._ \- Sirius Answered.

 _\- I noticed._ \- Answered Remus.

 

Sirius approached the bed where Remus was lying.

 

_\- You okay?_

_\- I'm better now, any werewolf looks better after the full moon and besides... McGonagall makes the possible and the impossible to make me comfortable. Brought me chocolate frogs. Look._ \- He pointed to a small table beside the bed.

 

James laughed.

 

 _\- Here we go..._ \- Said - _Don't eat it all at once._

- _I can control myself. I guess..._ \- Remus Said laughing.

 

James laughed, then got serious.

 

_\- We have a Mandrake leaf in our mouths and you have chocolate. I learned something now... Our attitudes have extremely serious consequences._

 

Sirius laughed.

 

 _\- I failed in the first attempt. The taste was awful, it's not so bad now, but I'm sure that chocolate frogs have a better taste._ \- He looked at Remus who was laughing - _When will you come back?_

_\- I need to be here at least until tomorrow, but Madam Pomfrey never let me out before the agreed, because she... She always gets worried._

_\- And she's right to stay._ \- Said Sirius passing his finger over Remus's face.

 

James coughed.

 

 _\- Remus. We have news..._ \- Said.

 

Remus wanted to lift a little to pay more attention on the news, but Sirius stopped him.

 

_\- What?_

_\- Sirius' brother..._

 

Sirius looked at James.

 

_- No, just... Stop._

_\- What about your brother?_ \- Asked Remus.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

_\- He... Is in Slytherin. With his family._

_\- That... It is also yours._

_\- I don't know. Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. You're the one who matters._

 

James felt embarrassed.

 

_\- I'm sorry, Sirius._

_\- No problem, Jam. I just... don't care._


	8. Wish that you knew me too

Remus left the hospital wing on the next day, Madam Pomfrey had fulfilled the agreement, provided that Remus wouldn't go to school for at least two days. He saw an advantage in that, because... Could copy Sirius' notes of Care of magical creatures and of Charms, could copy James' notes of Potions and History of Magic and could copy Peter's notes of Transfiguration. The rest of the subjects he would copy from Lilian and Alice, like Astronomy and Herbology. Could copy Frank's notes of Defense against the dark arts too and while studying, he could eat his chocolate frogs. Remus had never felt so comfortable in his bed in the dorm, copying notes from friends, not to miss anything. The dorm door opened, but he didn't realize, he continued copying all notes that needed. Albus Dumbledore was watching the kid study and coughed. Remus looked at him and smiled.

 

_\- Don't repair the mess, Professor. James, Sirius and Peter, you know?_

_\- I know... I came here to see if you're better._

_\- Yes, I am. Thank you. I'm trying to get organized, nothing I can't do about it._

 

The Headmaster smiled.

 

_\- Very well, very well. Do you need anything?_

_\- No... I'm fine, really._

_\- If you need anything, just ask to tell me._

_\- Ok... Thank you, Professor._

 

And the Headmaster withdrew, at the dormitory door he found Sirius.

 

 _\- It's all right, Professor?_ \- Asked the boy.

_\- Yes, yes, my young man... Make your bed._

 

Remus laughed and continued copying the notes. Sirius seemed about to swallow a rock.

 

_\- Yes, Sir._

 

Dumbledore chuckled and went down the stairs.

 

 _\- Make your bed, Black_ \- Remus said laughing.

 

Sirius started making the bed. Stretched the sheet. After ending, he looked at Remus, sat on the boy's bed next to the perchments and stayed looking at Remus copying everything.

 

_"Very well, think that I know you too, very well, wish you knew me like I know you, very well, but I think I can deal with everything going through your head"_

 

 _\- I need to ask you something, er... Something, hm... Strange._ \- Said.

 _\- Yes?_ \- Asked copying Peter's notes about Transfiguration.

_\- James and I want to spend Christmas with you and your parents._

 

Remus stopped copy the notes, looked at Sirius and smiled.

 

 _\- Two rich pure-bloods, in my house? You would find it very strange._ \- Remus laughed and returned to copy the notes - _My house is not a mansion, just has one guest room and... As we have not received visits, it is abandoned, the mold filling every wall._ \- Remus saw that Sirius would interrupt him _\- And besides, it's going to be really weird, because a person uses magic to do things and the other don't. Probably you will be frightened by the fact that my mother makes all things manually._

_\- We just... Want to spend Christmas with you and with your parents, Moony. Mainly me._

_\- You're just trying to run away from your family, Sirius. Especially now that your brother joined the Slytherin._ \- Said dropping the parchment and looking Sirius - _Be brave. You've always been, why now will no longer be?_

_\- It's not just that. I wanted to meet your mother, wanted to know your house, even if it's not a mansion, I don't care for it. I wanted to know the muggle music that you said, I wanted to get to know other things... I know that... If I spend Christmas at home they will start talking about all this shit of pure blood and yes, they will adore Regulus as if he were a God, but I... I'm not like that, Moony. I'm not running of my blood, I'm running away from all this crap in what they believe and this is to be brave._

_\- I understand, Sirius... But you wouldn't want to see my house._

_\- For the merlin's beard, Moony. You don't have to be ashamed of who you are or where you came from. I need be shame so much of where I came from._

 

Remus tried not to seem apprehensive, didn't want Sirius went to his home, it was really a simple house. He thought that Sirius' house it was like a mansion, big, black walls and many, many rooms. Silver chandeliers and the piano... A piano also black and he... On the Cardiff's periphery, on a house that Muggles couldn't see, only those they wanted to and those who were aware of its existence. Hope Howell.


	9. The poor side of town

A week before Christmas, Sirius sent a letter to his father, saying that he would spend the holiday at James' house. Sirius told in the letter that his father probably knew the Potter family and even if they wasn't part of the pure-blood families list, were of pure-blood and that was enough. The answer came two days later, his father had authorized, but his mother gave her permission with a bad grace. Sirius was happy to not have received a howler.

 

 _\- What a stroke of genius!_ \- James Said.

_\- Of course... Anyway, they're not going to want to get in touch with your family to find out if I'm right or need anything._

 

Remus didn't seem very comfortable with this idea.

 

 _\- You both are crazy. You both are not normal. This defines you both very well_  - Said.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Remus's mother went to pick up the three boys at the train station. Was short in stature, very pretty, Remus looked like her, but her hair was more coppery. Dressed with dignity, but didn't like the glamour. She hugged Remus with all the love she had and then looked her son's friends.

 

 _\- You must be Remus' friends?_ \- She asked kindly and Sirius and James agreed. Remus laughed. _\- Very nice. Do you know that i'm his mother, right?_ \- Sirius and James agreed again _\- Oh, come on, don't be shy, I'm not a bad muggle._

 

Sirius could breathe then.

 

 _\- Nice to meet you, Ma'am._ \- Said.

 _\- Sirius, right? A very pretty name_ \- She said and then looked at James - _And you are James, for sure_ \- James agreed - _You need to put these bags in the car._ \- She said going to the exit.

 

Sirius pulled Remus' sweater.

 

_\- Your mom drives a... Car?_

 

Remus laughed, but realized it wasn't just a doubt of Sirius. Looked at James.

 

_\- Yes, she drives. Mom is a very independent woman._

 

The three followed Remus' mother.

 

 _\- BLOODY HELL! THIS IS PRETTY COOL!_ \- Said Sirius - _I've never been in one of those._

_\- It's a simple car, there are others larger and more expensive, but my mom likes this. Has it for so long. And even if she wanted to change the car, her salary is not too large._

_\- But... IT'S AMAZING. IT'S..._ \- Sirius said excited.

 _\- It's... Different_ \- James Said.

 

Remus's mother was already in the car.

 

 _\- It's a long trip... You need to get in_ \- She said.

 

The three entered the car.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The neighborhood where Remus lived was really far and very poor. Two or four witches lived on that place, as well as Remus and his Father. Sirius found the place very nice. Unpainted brick houses, houses with peeling paint, small, simple homes, children kicking soccer balls, Chipmunk walking the streets, huge garbage cans toppled on the pavement, some of them even went out fire and smoke, but somehow he managed to feel a smell of sea and the smell of the sea was mingling with the smell of food out of a few chimneys. It was cold, very cold. Remus's mother parked the car in front of the House. The car was also protected by magic. The four got off the car and entered the House.


	10. I wanna be where you are

Remus entered his house after his mother. James and Sirius after him. They put the bags next to an old sofa. The house was clean, James had never seen a place so clean and... On top of a wooden mobile also old, there was a box, black that seemed to have a glass in front. James approached the object and stood looking. Sirius did the same. Remus approached his friends and pressed one of the buttons that had under the glass. Sirius and James were frightened.

 

 _\- Television_ \- Said the boy - _Muggle invention_.

 _\- And... And..._ \- Said Sirius - _For what... For what... Hm... For what it serves?_

 

Remus laughed.

 

 _\- Information and entertainment. Basically_ \- He said and pressed another button, Sirius and James were frightened again - _Negative electrons, positive anodes, phosphorus, etc, etc._

 

Sirius and James looked at each other.

 

 _\- Sorry, Moony, but..._ \- said James - _We don't understood any word you said._

_\- Forget it. Everything you need to know is that this glass "box" shows images, people, you know... It's like the pictures that move, but goes far beyond._

 

Sirius understood. James too. Remus was happy to have simplified things. Remus's mother appeared at the kitchen door.

 

_\- Come on. You must be hungry. I'll have to go to work in a few minutes. You will be fine until I get back?_

_\- Yes!_ \- Answered all together.

_\- Come on eat..._

 

Remus turned off the TV and went to the kitchen, the other two followed him. They sat at the table and Sirius looked at Hope, making all things with her own hands. No wand. Normal for her. She wasn't a witch. Couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. James looked at Remus' plate: Buffalo meat. They ate and thanked Remus' mother. Hope came out soon after, she was late, she had to cover the shift of a colleague who was pregnant. They went to Remus' bedroom.

 

 _\- Your mom is really cool!_ \- Said Sirius.

 _\- She really is!_ \- Agreed James.

_\- Tell that to her when she gets back. She always listens to music when she come home after a day like this, then you can ask more about Muggle music for her, Sirius..._

_\- YES!_ \- Said sitting on Remus' bed and looking his bookshelf - _Bloody hell..._

 

James went to the shelf and looked at the amount of books: Muggle or not.

 

_\- Look at this! This is that Ian you said that Lily was reading, right?_

_\- Yes... Ian Fleming._

_\- Ian who?_ \- Asked Sirius.

_\- Fleming. Is a writer of espionage literature._

_\- So many muggle things... I won't be able to learn it all in a few days, I think..._ \- Said Sirius - _I think..._ \- and supported his elbows on Remus' mattress _\- That I should come here more often..._

 

James hid his face on his hand, laughing.

 

_\- Yes, you could... Why not? If you liked it so much here... I'm surprised, but... Well... Why not?_

 

Sirius smiled.

 

_"You don't have to worry cause I'm coming back to where I should have always stayed and know I've learned the meaning to your story and it's enough love for me to stay at"_


	11. Five Years Time

_"And though it's nearly all these moments are just in my head, I'll be thinking 'bout them as I'm lying in bed and I know that it nearly, that it might not even come true, but in my mind I'm having a pretty good time with you"_

 

When Remus's mother came home from work, have chosen some vinyl records, her favorites. Sirius was enjoying being there, it was totally different than it was in his House. He approached Remus' mother and looked at the movements that she made with her hands.She noticed the boy and taught him how to play those records, he knew larger appliances of that type, but a compact, a turntable, had never heard of. He put the record to play. He never listened that song. The woman's voice was so beautiful.

 

_\- And this is the "rock" that you told me?_

 

Remus was smiling, had thought that Sirius wouldn't like his house or his mother, but judged wrong. Again.

 

_\- Yes, this is the "rock" that I told you._

 

James was sitting on the couch almost eating Ian Fleming's book that Lilian had read, perhaps, could have a little lucky, but he was really enjoying the story.

 

_\- I like the song. You're observant. Look at me... How do I look?_

 

Remus and his mother laughed.

 

_\- You look like a happy rebel._

_\- Thank You, Remus._ \- Smiled - _I need to buy one of these. Rebel's mother here will love it..._

_\- Sirius..._

_\- Ok... I'm sorry._

 

The door opened and a tall man walked by it. He was wearing a coat, wearing a strange hat and holding a briefcase in one hand.

 

 _\- Oh, did you came today?_ \- Asked the man.

 _\- Yes, Dad... How was work?_ \- Asked Remus embracing his father.

_\- Oh... The usual... Boggarts, I just... I would like to see it without being seen, but otherwise... Normal. How are you?_

_\- I'm fine..._

 

Remus' father looked at James, the kid was reading the book with such concentration that didn't notice his presence.

 

 _\- Excuse me..._ \- Said - _Sorry to interrupt your reading, young man. You must be Potter, Yes?_

 

James looked at him and felt very embarrassed.

 

_\- Y-Yes... Sir, I'm sorry._

_\- Don't apologize, son... Nice to meet you... I am Remus' father._

 

James stood up from the couch and shook Lyall's hand.

 

_\- Nice to meet you, Sir._

_\- This book is very good, son. Continue reading, please..._ \- James sat down and continued reading and Lyall turned to Sirius _\- And you with absolute certainty is Black._

_\- For now yes, but we never know what's coming, Sir._

 

Remus laughed and hid his face with his hand.

 

_\- I know what you mean... Break a whole lineage of Slytherin students only because of your thoughts. You're really very different, son... But... Don't be precipitate. You're right, keep thinking by now. And by the time you are a Black, it's different, but it's still a Black._

_\- Yes, Sir._

 

When Lyall withdrew to taking a shower and Hope was in the kitchen preparing something for her husband to eat, Sirius sat down next to Remus.

 

_\- Your family is the best family in the world, Moony._


	12. Promenade

_"Lead me from tortured dreams, childhood themes of nights alone, wipe away endless years, childhood tears as dry as stone. From seeds of confusion, illusions darks blossoms have grown. Even now in furrows of sorrow the dance still is sung. My life's course is guided decided by limits drawn on charts of my past days and pathways since I was born"_

 

James took the most of books that he could of Remus' booshelf and went to lay on the couch, the light was better and he could read better. Sirius and Remus didn't wanted to disturb his reading and went Remus' room, so they could keep talking until they wanted without disturbing anyone. It was very cold. Remus lay down on his bed that wasn't the biggest bed of the world, but it was fine for two kids, and Sirius lay at his side. Sirius asked about muggle things to Remus and Remus replied to all his friend's questions. They talked about music, books and Remus told to Sirius that would take him to the cinema someday. Remained talking about various things until 3 o'clock in the morning, then Sirius started getting sleepy, Remus was sleepy too.

 

 _\- I would live in this house if I could_ \- Said Sirius with his eyes closed.

 _\- Would be nice to have someone to talk always..._ \- Remus said.

 

Sirius turned in bed, looking Remus.

 

_\- I'll come back whenever I can. I told you that I don't care about the material._

_\- Yes, really, now I believe you._

 

Sirius laughed.

 

_\- Just now?_

_\- Yes._

 

Remus pulled the hair that had fallen over Sirius' face and Sirius smiled.

 

_\- I like you, Moony._

 

Remus stood red-faced and when he took his hand away from Sirius' hair, Sirius held it. Remus closed his eyes.

 

 _\- Let's sleep?_ -Asked.

 _\- Yes_ \- Sirius answered with his eyes closed.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Sirius woke up and saw that Remus was still sleeping, seemed tired. Sirius thought he always slept very early, because he don't have a lot to do. He heard Remus' breathing, smiled, passed his fingers on the boy's face. Remus was perfect with all his imperfections and he admired him so much, maybe Remus studied that way to, somehow, compensate his Lycanthropy. It was half-blood, werewolf and still could be smarter than everyone else, improved gradually in potions and was very happy with it. Sirius was happy too. He was proud of Remus. He rose with care not to wake up his friend. Kissed his forehead and left the room, left him sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Remus rose with an urge to make Sirius stay, but recalled that the boy would be in his home for about a week, then he lay down again and went back to sleep.


	13. Strange & Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine that Remus doesn't have a copy of "The Tales of Beedle the bard" because his father worked a lot and his mother was scared of the book's cover and of The Warlock's Hairy Heart tale.

_"I've been watching your world from afar, I've been trying to be where you are and I've been secretly falling apart, unseen. To me, you're strange and you're beautiful, you'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, you turn every head but you don't see me"_

 

Remus didn't know what really felt about Sirius, because he never had a friend before going to Hogwarts, but even if he don't know anything about his own feelings, was pretty sure was enjoying that. Even if they were different, they could talk for hours without being something tiresome. Remus thought a pity Sirius not be recognized by his family, while Regulus, which didn't seem like a bad person, was treated like a King. But it was Christmas and he didn't want to bother Sirius with it. Don't wanted him to be uncomfortable.

 

 _\- Merry Christmas, Moony..._ \- Said delivering a gift to Remus, Sirius had tried his best to wrap properly Remus took the package and opened it.

 

A copy of "The tales of Beedle the Bard".

 

 _\- You're very observant, Sirius_ \- Said Remus

_\- Yes, I am... You'll be happy to now have this book on your bookshelf?_

 

Remus smiled.

 

 _\- Yes, very, very happy_ \- said - _Oh! I have something for you too..._ \- and delivered a huge package to Sirius.

 

Sirius' eyes widened.

 

 _\- But..._ \- Said while opened the package.

_\- You said you wanted one... And it was pretty cheap._

 

A phonograph.

 

 _\- You..._ \- He said still looking at his gift - _Is the best person in the world, but you didn't have to actually spend money with me._

_\- I needed, yes... And it wasn't even that expensive. You just need to hide well, when at home, I don't want you to be in trouble._

 

James looked at Remus.

 

_\- Moony... Do you really think he won't get any trouble?_

_\- I'm sure he will..._ \- Remus laughed _\- But please, Sirius, control yourself._

 

Sirius hugged Remus. James choked on a slice of pie as he laughed. He didn't know how long that would last, but drama was fun, wasn't the only one. _"Welcome, officially, to my club, bro"_ he thought.

 

 _\- Thanks, Moony..._ \- Whispered.

 _\- No need to thank me, just listen to some cool music and remember me when I'm not around_ \- Remus whispered.

 

James remembered of Lilian. Why she couldn't be as nice to him as Remus was with Sirius? Maybe because Remus didn't know what Sirius felt about him? James had already made clear, to everyone, that was in love with Lilian... That would be the secret? Not to say anything? Maybe the joy he felt when he was near the girl should be saved for him only. But Lilian was different from Remus, Sirius was right. She was a girl and girls are strong, are decided. If she really wanted to be with him, she would have said. This meant that she didn't want to. James was depressed.


	14. I'll Put A Spell On You

Remus didn't know... From where it has appeared that courage and what it meant, but he really wanted that Sirius would remember him, wherever he was. After midnight, James was helping Remus' mother with the tableware, wanted to learn everything he could with her, it was important to him. Remus' father was sitting at the table talking with his wife and James, Sirius and Remus were in the living room, talking.

 

 _\- You Know, Sirius... I like you a lot_ \- he said - _at least while I'm not reading. Because I prefer the books._

 

Sirius laughed.

 

_\- Competitors..._

 

Remus blushed.

 

_\- Competitors?_

 

They were sitting on the same couch, Sirius looked at Remus.

 

 _\- Of course..._ \- was worried about not respecting Remus' space _\- I don't want you to misunderstand me, Remus. But I..._ \- he hesitated _\- I like being with you, you know... James is my best friend, we prank and stuff, things that friends do normally. Peter, you know... I don't understand him. I think you don't understand him too, but... You're different. On the last full moon I didn't slept..._ \- Remus swallowed hard, but Sirius didn't notice - _My priority is to turn an animal as fast as I can. I can't deal with the idea of you having to go through this alone in that house. And I... I..._

 _\- You?_ \- Asked Remus.

 _\- I..._ \- Sirius couldn't say, but passed his fingers on Remus' red face.

_\- Yes?_

_\- It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand anyways_ \- Said removing his hand of Remus' face.

 

_"Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first, sometimes, the first thing you want never comes and I know, the waiting is all you can do, sometimes..."_

 

Remus took Sirius' hand.

 

_\- What I wouldn't understand, Sirius?_

_\- Forget it, seriously._

_-No, I won't forget..._ \- Said still holding Sirius' hand _\- Because I don't want you to forget too. I don't know if I can explain it, actually I don't even know what it means, maybe in the future I know. But I want you to know something. On the last full moon, as you said, my behavior was unusual, usually I break all things, I hurt more, I suffer more and that's a fact, but I was less... Aggressive, I noticed that when I went back to normal and I saw that hadn't a lot of things on the floor. I just... I've missed you and..._ \- he hesitated - _I don't wanted you to be worried, because I was better than I am at the full moon._

 

Sirius could not hold out for long, he couldn't say anything anyway, but he could do something and Godric Gryffindor's bravery filled all his body and mind, he didn't want to think about then, he probably would earn a black eye or a passage back to Grimmauld place since he let it clear what felt even when it couldn't say anything. He approached and touched his lips on Remus' lips. He could hear conversations coming from the kitchen intensifying, laughter, everything was fine and Remus corresponded to his kiss. He would not be sent back to his house.


	15. Go your own way

_\- HE DID WHAT?_ \- Lillian asked.

 

Remus was red. They're were in the Great Hall.

  

_\- He... He kissed me. And... I... I found better than if he had been trying to tell me that he love me, don't you think?_

  

Lilian seemed surprised.

  

_\- But Remus... You only have... 12 years. How could you guys know anything about this? I still do not understanding how James could know that he loves me._

  

Remus seemed to think for a brief moment.

  

_\- I don't know, he just... Finish my prudence. You know, I'm very logical and he's too sentimental. Maybe that's it, maybe we complete each other. I really don't know, I'm confused._

  

Lilian has lost her mind.

  

_\- Remus. Please think a little. I don't want him to hurt you just like he does with all the girls. I just... I'm confused too._

_\- The point is that I'm not a girl and probably if I was a Slytherin, he would despise me. I like him, Lily, but I'm confused, do you understand?_

_\- Of course, but..._

 

Sirius had entered the Great Hall with James and Peter. Remus got even redder. James' attitude was even more strange. He sat on Remus' left, Sirius sat on the right and Peter alongside Lilian.

 

 _\- Good morning, Moony_ \- Said Sirius.

 

James was quiet and just ate his pumpkin cake. Lilian looked at him. Was expecting a different attitude.

 

 _\- Good morning..._ \- Remus smiled - _You guys slept well?_

 

Peter shook his head, making it clear to all that he didn't. Sirius looked at him.

 

_\- Why?_

_\- That Ravenclaw girl..._

 

Remus rolled his eyes.

 

_\- There are other girls in the world, Pete._

 

Lilian kept watching James.

 

 _\- You guys are all crazy, I don't understand you... Sorry, Remus_ \- Said the girl with a confused expression.

 

James looked at her.

 

_"Loving you isn't the right thing to do. How can I ever change things that I feel? If I could, maybe I'd give you my world. How can I when you won't take it from me? You can go your own way. Go your own way. You can call it another lonely day. You can go your own way. Go your own way"_

 

_\- What did you say?_

_\- It doesn't matter._

 

Remus looked at Sirius.

 

 _\- Doesn't matter_ \- Sirius said passing his hand on Remus' hair.

 

Remus has forgotten who was there at that moment, but Lilian was keen to remind him, when she got up from the table and left the Great Hall.

 

 _\- Jam, what is happening?_ \- Asked Remus.

_\- I'm just tired._

 

Remus, Sirius and Peter were frightened even more when Snape entered the Great Hall with Regulus, and James didn't say anything. Opened a potions book and began to read.


	16. The wizard

Sirius could be happy, but he was confused. Needed an advice, serious advice. This means that he could not ask for James or Peter. Professor McGonagall might find strange, Slughorn probably would call his parents, perhaps it was a case of wanting to draw attention, but... Dumbledore always knew what to say. He always knew what to do. He went to Dumbledore's office, knew how to get there, had heard Professor McGonagall telling what it takes to get there, he was concerned only with the fact of not having announced his presence, but Dumbledore seemed not surprised. He was sitting in his chair, looking at Sirius.

 

_\- What brings you here, young man?_

 

Sirius was red. Because at that moment Dumbledore seemed so intimidating?

 

_\- I-I..._

_\- You are not comfortable here? It's a very nice place, you should come more often._

_\- I'm... I just... I wanted some advice._

 

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised again.

 

 _\- Have a sit, please_ \- Dumbledore said and Sirius sat - _What kind of advice do you need?_

 

Sirius didn't know where to begin.

 

_\- I... I'm in love._

 

Dumbledore seemed to have fun.

 

_\- What is the problem then?_

 

He saw that Dumbledore was smiling.

 

 _\- The problem... Professor, is not so simple. I'm in love with a boy_ \- Sirius said and Dumbledore's semblant has changed, but it wasn't a disapproving face, was something else - _a half-blood boy_ \- he continued - _See, the problem is not only to be a boy, the problem is that he's half-blood, maybe if..._

 _\- Hm..._ \- Said dumbledore looking at the void.

_\- Maybe if he were pure blood my mother wouldn't be against, you know?_

_\- Oh, Yes. But... Well, you don't care about this anyways, right?_

_\- No... No way, the point, Professor, is that they are dangerous._

_\- I'd be very curious if I ask you who is the lucky boy?_

_\- Er... Remus Lupin._

 

Dumbledore was smiling.

 

_\- I see no problem in being a secret of you and of the people who want the best for you, happiness bothers people, Sirius and this, yes, it's dangerous. And... I'm happy that Remus is the lucky one. If were Potter I would be afraid._

_\- WHAT? No! He is my brother from another family._

 

Dumbledore smiled.

 

_\- From another family, hm... Oh, but... I think you and Remus can be happy._

_\- You think so, sir?_

 

_"Why don't we listen to the voices in our hearts? 'Cause then I know we'd find we're not so far apart. Everybody's got to be happy, everyone should sing for we know the joy of life, the peace that love can bring"_

 

_\- Why not? Maybe he can teach you the advantages that humility can bring to us and... You may be able to make him understand that he is loved by his qualities, Remus cares too much about his scars and his self-esteem is very low... He is strong, Sirius, he is powerful, just like his father's, he just doesn't know it yet._

 

_"So spoke the wizard, In his mountain home, the vision of his wisdom means we'll never be alone and I will dream of my magic night and a million silver stars that guide me with their light"_


	17. Jealous Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's is the part that changes on story. Time change that I told before, inspired by Emily is away. I took a lot of time to decide how I would do this, I think it's work in this way, I dunno, but, yeah... That's it.

Remus was in the common room with Lily, studying. James was in his Quidditch training and Peter was watching. Sirius went to Remus and Lily. Sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and stood looking Remus study. Lily noticed his presence first.

 

 _\- You... Are you okay?_ \- Asked the girl.

 

Sirius continued looking Remus study.

 

 _\- Yes..._ \- Answered.

 

Remus looked at him.

 

 _\- You seem a little..._ \- Said Remus - _Hm..._

 _\- No, really... I'm fine. Truth_ \- and continued looking at Remus.

 

Lily put her perchments inside her arithmancy book.

 

 _\- Well, I... I'm going to take a bath and... After sleep. Then, well, good night_ \- Said getting up, soon after, went upstairs to the dormitory.

 

Sirius got up off the floor and sat down on the couch next to Remus, who was still making calculations.

 

_\- You Know, Sirius... The calculation I did on your name is slightly contradictory._

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- Well, most things are right, but there's one thing that's wrong. You're really not lonely... Who was that girl?_

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

 

_\- What girl?_

_\- It makes no difference_ \- He said and continued calculating.

 

Sirius passed his hand over Remus' hair.

 

_\- I love you and you know... When James and Peter come back... Well, we have a surprise for you._

_\- Surprise? Surprise I had when that girl offered you a box of chocolates. This was the surprise of the day_ \- said calculating.

 

Sirius laughed, didn't care about that, he know very well why Remus was like that.

 

_\- Come on, Moony... I didn't take the box. Have you seen well._

 

Remus closed his book with strength and threw it with force to the portrait hole, but James was entering at that moment and the book struck him on the forehead. James staggered and Peter had to hold him. Remus got up and went to James, helping Peter to hold him.

 

_\- Sorry, my God, Jam, I'm sorry._

 

Sirius stood up, Peter and Remus put James on the couch.

 

 _\- Damn Greyback_ \- James Said.

_\- Sorry._

_\- All right, Moony. It's not your fault._

_\- But of course it is..._ \- He said.

 

Sirius looked at James, he was bleeding, but was conscious, but Remus wasn't so good. Went to the book on the floor, picked it up and went upstairs to the dorm. James looked at Sirius.

 

 _\- You okay?_ \- Asked Sirius.

_\- Yes, I am. I think we should..._

 

Sirius looked at Peter.

 

 _\- Yes_ \- Said Peter.


	18. Animals

Sirius, James and Peter went to the dorm. Remus was eating a chocolate bar, sitting on his bed, crying. Sirius approached first, sat down next to Remus.

 

_\- Moony..._

 

Remus didn't have courage enough to look to Sirius, much less to James. And neither had the courage to say anything. Peter took courage.

 

_\- It's ok, Monny. James is not mad with you, who's got courage to be mad with you?_

 

James looked at him.

 

_\- Exactly, Peter is right._

_\- Moony_ \- Said Sirius touching his free hand.

_\- What?_

_\- We've got a surprise for you..._

 

Remus looked at Sirius. The red eyes because of the tears.

 

 _\- You will no longer need to go to that house alone..._ \- James Said.

_\- What?!_

 

And Peter began to put away the beds.

 

 _\- Thank You, Pete. More than enough space_ \- James Said.

_\- What do you mean with enough space, Jam?_

_\- Fix him, please..._ \- James Said.

 _\- What?_ \- Asked Remus.

 _\- Fix you_ \- Sirius said while James's human form disappeared into thin air giving place to a big deer - _James no, Prongs_ \- Sirius Said laughing.

 

Remus opened his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was pretty fantastic, but at the same time very scary, the deer was huge, same height of the wooden bars of the beds. The horns, too tall Remus didn't know what to say.

 

 _\- WHAT THE FUCK?_ \- He asked.

 _\- Please, Wormtail..._ \- Said Sirius.

 _\- Worm what?_ \- Asked Remus and at the same time that Peter's human form disappeared into thin air as what happened before with James - _What?! Where is Peter?_ \- Asked and, following Sirius's finger with his eyes, looked at the floor - _MERLIN!_

 _\- Merlin no, Wormtail_ \- Said Sirius.

 

In a few seconds, James is back to normal, but Peter in his rat form don't. Climbed up Remus' legs, who took him with his hands. Distracted by the rat didn't realize something cold touching his face and then a hot breathing, so he looked at the rat and found that situation very strange. Looked to the side and there was... A huge black dog with its front legs on his shoulders, he was terrified and accidentally threw the rat that was in his hand in the air. James grabbed it before it fell on the floor. Remus looked at James' hands, where the rat was.

 

 _\- I'M SORRY, PETER_ \- And looked at James - _JAMES, WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE NAKED!_

 

James looked at him and laughed shyly.

 

- _I'm sorry..._ \- Took his Quidditch jacket with his free hand and covered a part of his legs - _We haven't gotten to that part yet_ \- Said putting Wormtail on the floor - _At least not me and Padfoot._

 

Peter came back to normal. Dressed in the same clothes he was wearing before.

 

 _\- Padfoot?_ \- Asked Remus and he instantly felt a lick on his face, the dog - _OH... Ok... I'm sorry, Sirius_ \- another lick - _Ok, ok... Padfoot_ \- Said laughing.

 

Sirius came back to normal.

 

 _\- Better..._ \- Said Sirius.

- _You did it..._ \- Said Remus starting to cry again.

 _\- Moony... You don't have to cry anymore..._ \- Sirius said passing his hand on Remus' face.

 _\- Maybe he's crying because you're naked. And I'm sorry, Pads, you're fucking ugly_ \- James Said.

 

Sirius forgot about Remus for a few minutes, got up from the bed, still naked.

 

- _Ugly? Me? WELL... WHAT NONSENSE!_

 

Remus blushed.

 

 _\- I'm just kidding... Consult Remus_ \- said James laughing.

 

Sirius was facing Remus.

 

_\- I'm ugly, Moony?_

 

Remus got even redder.

 

_\- N-No..._

_\- You... WHAT? You're stuttering! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!_

_\- It's not that, Pads... You're still naked_ \- Said Peter.

 

Sirius took his Quidditch jacket and also covered his legs.

 

 _\- Sorry, we're still going to work on that..._ \- smiled shyly.

 

Remus laughed, the other three too.

 

 _\- Thank you..._ \- He said humbly, still crying.

 

Sirius wore his trousers quickly and went to embrace Remus.

 

 _\- No need to thank us. We're your friends and..._ \- He kissed Remus - _Well..._

 

James and Peter looked at each other.

 

 _\- So cute, my god... So cute, I want to vomit, excuse me_ \- James said.

 

The other three laughed and passed the rest of the night talking about how they did that and how was in the time that they found their animals and how they chose their nicknames.


	19. Somewhere only we know

The next day, Sirius, James and Peter tried to think of a plan to escape from their teachers. It was hard, especially, escape Transfiguration class, because Professor Minerva kept his eyes at Remus all the time and, consequently, on his friends. Sirius wrote a note and handed it to James. James took the note and read it.

_"Turn into an animal is easy, hard is... Escape from her and her mastermind"_

James laughed, more nervous than happy. Wrote the note and returned it to Sirius.

_"Invisibility cloak, Pads"_

Handed the note to Sirius that he hid under the perchments for a few minutes while the teacher was going on between the tables to view the progress of the students in their workouts on animate objects spell. So the teacher went to another line of desks, Sirius took the note under the perchments and wrote, handed the note to James.

_"Yes, Great obvious idea, Prongs and... Wormtail can push the button to disable the whomping willow"_

James wrote on the note and passed it to Peter.

_"Your opinion on the subject, Worm?"_

Peter raised the thumb for the other two. Wrote the note and handed it to Remus.

_"What do you think, Moony?"_

Remus put the note beside the perchments he was answering the questions, when it was over, wrote on the note and returned it to Peter that read, laughed and passed the note to James and Sirius on the back table.

_"You're so predictable, Prongs. But, I'm proud and thankful. Use the cloak, yes"_

Sirius and James laughed and hid the note. Professor McGonagall looked at them.

 _\- Want to please share the joke with me? I like jokes_ \- and lowering a little her glasses, looked at them, disapproving their attitude.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At night they tested the plan. Waited for students to go to bed, donned warm clothes and got some blankets. Entered under James' cloak and left. In front of the whomping willow, Peter turned into a rat, was walking between thick tree roots, climbed on top of the button and the branches of the tree stopped moving. Sirius turned into dog. The plan was for Peter to transform first, after Sirius and then James transform only when he was at the bottom of the stairs, inside the House, due to his animagus form's size. Peter went up on the dog's head and they entered the hall, James took the cloak.

 

_"I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand"_

 

They climbed the stairs, James put his cloak near the door and turned into deer. Remus was shrunken near an old piano. Peter went down the Sirius' back and was on the floor, but there was no cheese. Sirius went to Remus and put his paws on Remus'.

 

_"Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on"_

 

James stood there looking Remus. A normal Wolf, but with a terrible expression on its face.

 

_"So tell me when you're gonna let me in... I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

 

James looked at his cloak, there was a piece of cheese around it, he pushed with his paw to Peter. It was cold, so James took one of the blankets and went to Remus and Sirius, placing the blanket over them, for a minute, James thought that Remus would destroy it, turn it into pieces, but no... 

 

_"I came across a fallen tree, I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place, we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

 

James lay on its paws and Peter came to the deer, holding the piece of cheese in its mouth with difficulty and stood next to its friends, eating. Sirius touched the Wolf's ear with its muzzle.

 

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go talking about that somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know?"_


	20. Dogs

Sirius was not excited about having to leave Hogwarts to spend the holiday at home, he felt his throat burn trying to avoid crying. His parents were worse than they ever were. And Regulus too. He couldn't look at his younger brother without feeling sorry for what they had done with him and also his uncles would spend the holiday on Grimmauld Place. They would lead Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius - Narcissa's new boyfriend. He thought of everything and couldn't avoid the comparison with Hogwarts or the Potter manor. He would miss Remus as hell, would be long days, he probably would be locked in his room waiting for everything to end, or at least that's what he wanted. So at Christmas, much as he did for himself, was washing his hair, wore a jacket and jeans, the old All star, that would complete a year on that day, at his feet and he felt urgency to have a cigarette at the time, or a coffee. Or a chocolate. Remus. All he wanted for Christmas was that Remus was with him. Unfortunately it was not possible, for the sake of his boyfriend. Sirius knew that Lucius knew Greyback and knew this, among other reasons, it would be enough for Remus wanted to die. He felt guilty for being part of that family. Found a pack of cigarettes in his jacket pocket, grabbed one and lit it with a lighter and lay down on his bed, he would have enough time to smoke, ten minutes weas quite enough. He could at least receive the visit of Andromeda, but that wasn't possible. Ten minutes and his head flew by several thoughts. Andromeda. Ted. James. Peter. _Remus_. Ten minutes. He had a plan. Then he heard someone knock on the door of his room.

 

_\- Kreacher should take the blood traitor boy down, the family arrived. Kreacher thinks the boy Lucius is much more worthy of being here._

 

Sirius' mind went back to where it was ten minutes before.

 

 _\- Yeah, whatever, I'm coming_ \- and rolled his eyes.

 

He had a plan, but he didn't know how to put it into practice, was the only Marauder there and James and Peter were who helped him when he needed to put a plan into motion. He went to the backpack, grabbed a piece of glass and looked at it _"Help Me, James, I'm in trouble"_ , but James shouldn't be with the mirror at the time _"Dammit!"_. He was going to do it anyway. Took his wand that was on the table and a backpack, pointed his wand to the backpack.

 

_"You got to be crazy, gotta have a real need, got to sleep on your toes"_

 

_\- Capacious extremis!_

 

The boy kept the wand in his pants pocket and put the arm inside the bag to see if it had worked. And it worked. He laughed down, put the Backpack on his bed and rushed to pick up things that were inside his Hogwarts trunk in the Backpack: Books, perchments, quills, his uniform, jacket, scarf; and then it started to get his clothes in the closet and all he had to more valuable: Letters from Remus, James and Peter. The money that he was kept for years. Put everything in the backpack. It got a little heavy, but he could deal with it. He tied his hair in a bun on the top of his head, opened the door of his room and looked at Kreacher.

 

_\- Kreacher is wondering where the boy Sirius will go. Kreacher does not understand why the boy Sirius is with this shoulder bag._

 

Sirius looked at the elf.

 

_\- Let's say, Kreacher, that I don't have any intentions of being in here. Never more. If you know what I mean._

_\- Kreacher couldn't be happier._

_\- Neither do I... Believe me._

 

And Sirius turned his back to Kreacher, went downstairs and saw Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus talked excitedly, but Narcissa's head turned to look at him.

 

_\- Where are you going, Sirius?_

 

Sirius laughed.

 

_\- Me? Well, I think it's not of your business, Narcissa?_

_\- Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, Black!_ \- Said Lucius.

 _\- How dare you, Lucius?_ \- Bellatrix asked, somewhat offended - _He.is.not.a.Black, not for me._

 _\- Fuck what am I to you, because I really don't give a damn about who you are_ \- Said down the stairs.

_\- YOU BASTARD!_

_\- Yeah, whatever..._

_\- You still haven't answered Narcisa, Sirius_ \- Said Lucius.

 

Sirius wanted to vomit on Lucius and on that hair.

 

_\- And I'm not going to answer, because I can control my life very well. Now... If you want to take care of my life, but pay for my future bills, I'd appreciate it._

_\- DAMN BLOOD TRAITOR!_ \- Bellatrix Spat.

_\- Yeah, yeah, as I already said... W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R._

 

And Sirius went to the living room, where were their parents and uncles and Lucius' parents. Walburga looked at his son like someone look to an insect, with disgust stamped on her face.

 

_"And after a while you can work on points for style like the club tie and a firm handshake a certain look in the eye and an easy smile. You have to be trusted by the people that you lie to so that when they turn their backs on you, you'll get the chance to put the knife in"_

 

_\- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YOUR HAIR? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING USING THESE CLOTHES? AND WHY YOU'RE WITH A BACKPACK?_

 

_"You gotta keep one eye looking over your shoulder. You know it's gonna get harder, harder and harder as you get older. Yeah, and in the end, you'll pack up and fly down south, hide your head in the sand. Just another sad old man"_

 

Sirius put his hands in his ears because of Walburga's screams and after his mother stopped screaming he crossed his arms.

 

_\- Finished? I can answer your questions if you stop screaming like a crazy about how I act and how I dress._

 

_"And when you lose control you'll reap the harvest you have sown and as the fear grows the bad blood slows and turns to stone and it's too late to loose the weight you used to need to throw around, so have a good drown as you go down all alone, dragged down by the stone"_

 

Walburga slapped on Sirius' face and the boy could hear the laughter of his cousins, and brother and of Lucius. Sirius was used to that, but felt a pleasure in that slap he had never felt before.

 

_"Gotta admit that I'm a little bit confused"_

 

 _\- You-damn-traitor_ \- Walburga Said slowly, gritting her teeth.

_\- Well, I think I've always been, isn't it? And well, I would never be loyal to who hits me evertime as if I were nothing._

_\- YOU'RE NOTHING!_

 

_"Sometimes it seems to me as if I'm just being used. Gotta stay awake, gotta try and shake off this creeping malaise. If I don't stand my own ground, how can I find my way out of this maze? Deaf, dumb and blind, you just keep on pretending that everyone's expendable and no one has a real friend and it seems to you the thing to do would be to isolate the winner and everything's done under the sun and you believe at heart everyone's a killer"_

 

 _-For you, maybe... I am enough for myself_ \- he said passing the right hand on his face, wanted to cry, but was feeling good with the slap, was able to show to that woman that he was really brave and that he wasn't part of that family anyway - _and, having said that, I'm leaving. I don't see any point in staying in a place where only treat me like shit, because well, I'm really not , I am wonderful and you deserve nothing more than my silence, cold and aristocrat, as well as all of you are. You fuckers!_ \- And smiled - _Don't wait for me at the New Years eve, dear mommy._

 

Walburga was crazy, a side of her wanted Sirius to leave that house, never show up, disappear in the air, died; but the other side, the one who kept well hidden deep on her heart, wanted Sirius was normal, wanted Sirius suited the family rules and the blood that he inherited, so she wouldn't have to want her son to die.

 

 _\- SIRIUS BLACK, STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD, YOU BASTARD!_ \- She screamed.

 

_"Who was born in a house full of pain? Who was trained not to spit in the fan? Who was told what to do by the man? Who was broken by trained personel? Who was fitted with colar and chain? Who was given a pat on the back? Who was breaking away from the pack? Who was only a stranger at home?"_

 

 _\- Bastard? HM..._ \- Sirius was toward the door, put his hand on the doorknob, but before leaving, he shouted to his father _\- WALBURGA CALLED ME A BASTARD! MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE MORE CARE OF YOUR WIFE, I'M NOT YOUR SON, PROBABLY!_ \- And when he left, he almost broke the door.

 

And now, on the street, he didn't know much what to do. He hadn't floo, didn't know how apparate and hadn't a broomstick. He sat on a wooden bench, looking at the cars and the buses. _"What Remus would do?"_ ; he lit another cigarette and kept his thoughts on Remus, smiled _"Books"_ of course, but he hadn't a book about muggle transport. Remus had exchanged some sickles and some knuts in Gringotts by Muggle money and given to Sirius, if he wanted to buy something in a store or for some emergency. The coins were inside the envelope from the last letter that Remus had written. He held the cigarette between his teeth and searched inside the backpack for the pack of cards, found it and sought the letter from Remus. Found it and opened it to read again.

 

_"Dear Padfoot,_

_I'm miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again and hug you and kiss you and... Ok. That was not very rational on my part, I'm sorry, but as you know, I can't help it. Well, I'm sending you your Christmas present by letter, the owl didn't seem too pleased with the weight of the envelope, but I told it that was its job and then it bit me, but I'm fine..."_

 

Sirius laughed and then started to cry.

 

_"I know you're not going to deal with it all this for a long time and I know that you will, as always, acting rashly. And that's a guarantee, to you, at least, be able to go to James' house, if you need..."_

 

Sirius threw his cigarette on the sidewalk and blew the smoke slowly while reading the letter. He dried up one of his eyes.

 

_"Don't act that way, Pads... Please think before you do anything. At least once in your life..."_

 

 _\- If I thought more before I act, I wouldn't have asked you in dating, you idiot_ \- He laughed while crying.

 

_"And, if you want to spend the rest in a store that you find interesting, I don't mind..."_

 

The bun that held his hair undid.

 

_"For guarantee, if you don't take any more, if you get lost, I drew a small map, from Grimmauld Place to James' house... Ok, actually I copied from one of my mum's book. A guide... I'm not so brilliant, as you can see... Anyway, that's it. I love you very much, please never forget that and... If there's a problem and you really need to go to James' house, send me a letter when you get there. Or buy a phone plug and call me"_

 

Remus wrote his phone number on the letter.

 

_"Only yours,_

_Moony"_

 

_\- It's not brilliant? Idiot, idiot, idiot. It's not brilliant, it's great!_

 

He dried his eyes with the jacket sleeve, stood up and went to the subway. Remus had written everything he would need to do to get to James' house in that letter. So, that's what he did.


	21. Home

_"I’m a phoenix in the water, a fish that’s learnt to fly"_

 

Sirius knocked on James' house door. A mansion, huge, bigger than his parents' house on Grimmauld Place. Well, Sirius couldn't blame the Potters, they were eccentrics, like the peculiar egocentricity, the Blacks would rather not be recognized on the muggle world and that's why the house on Grimmauld Place was hidden. They didn't like to mix. Sirius waited a few minutes until Mrs. Potter opened the door and when she did, her face was surprised, scared, worried and homesick.

 

_\- Sirius! Are you okay? What are you doing here at this hour? It's Christmas!_

 

Sirius nodded, however, he knew that Christmas would be happier with James and... If someone could take Remus there, Christmas would be complete.

 

_\- I'm fine... I just... I need to talk to you._

 

Mrs. Potter seemed to surprise again.

 

_\- With me? Okay, please, come in._

 

When Sirius entered the mansion, James' eyes shined and he ran to his friend. Hugging him.

 

_\- I missed you, mate. What are you doing here? Don't tell me that..._

 

Sirius didn't answer, preferred to change the subject.

 

_\- I missed you, too, Jam, but we talked about it later, okay? I need to talk to your mother._

 

James knew what Sirius needed to talk to his mother and didn't answer, ran his hand through his friend's hair. Mrs. Potter called him to a room, a kind of laboratory where she worked with her potions.

 

_\- So what's going on?_

 

 Sirius put his heavy backpack in a chair near the door.

 

_"It’s just I’d rather be causing the chaos than laying at the sharp end of this knife"_

 

 _\- I couldn't stand in there for Christmas. And in fact, Mrs. Potter, I can't even think of living there. I will send a letter to my uncle to see if he could lend me some money. I have a little, it's not much... But I think I can handle it. My mother went crazy, my cousins are also crazy. My dad, as always, didn't anything, or said anything... As if I didn't really make any difference to him. And I really don't think I will make a difference for them, that house is full of death eaters and I don't want to be the first to die in this slaughter. I have only sixteen years old. I want to live, I want people to know that I don't need the blood of that family, I want everyone to know that I'm different and stop comparing me with Regulus or Bellatrix, I want everybody to compare me with Andromeda. And I want everyone to know that I love Remus and this is a subject I do not want to hide. And I want everyone to know that it's not because I'm gay I need want every boy in the world, as if I was a pervert. I also need respect, Mrs. Potter. I really didn't want to say these things to you, I don't want to bother you or your husband or James. Is that I don't really have a place to stay until I get enough money to have my house, that house of my dreams, that don't have to be a big house, it just have to be like me, a mess and I need to have Remus there.... And... And I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter, I really didn't want to do that, but I really need_ \- Sirius was crying again - _Can I stay here until I get enough money?_

 

Mrs. Potter looked at him confused and empathic, she didn't mind with Sirius dating Remus, didn't care about the fact that he was a Black and she was been very pleased that Sirius have gone to her to ask for shelter and protection, she didn't like the guests they would lead often on Grimmauld Place. Possible death eaters and Lord Voldmort's _"right-hand man"_.

 

 _\- Sirius, why are you crying?_ \- She approached.

_\- I don't want to bother. I'm lost, I don't know what to do, I miss James and Remus and Peter and... Hogwarts. I'm afraid. Sometimes my spells fail right on time when I need to defend myself._

_\- You never bother me, Sirius. And if you're feeling lost, has a room for you here, always, about Remus... We can bring him here and so he can stay with you for a few days. You don't need to be afraid, my dear. And... Your spells are failing because your mother probably wasn't encouraging you to do right, in fact that woman..._ \- and Mrs. Potter took a deep breath to not curse Walburga _\- Well, we know what she did with you._

_\- So I can stay? And Remus can come to see me?_

_\- Of course. We can send him a letter. After dinner, we'll write... You, James and I. What do you think?_

 

Sirius smiled.

 

_\- Yes, Remus asked for me to do that._

 

Mrs. Potter smiled at the boy.

 

 _\- Let's go dinner, you should be hungry..._ \- She said - _And stop smoking, it's bad for you._

 

_"Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone. Is where you go when you’re alone. Is where you go to rest your bones. It’s not just where you lay your head. It’s not just where you make your bed"_


	22. Hard times

James and Sirius were in James' room, reading the sports section of the Daily Prophet. Holyhead Harpies x Chudley Cannons. The girls had not played well, they did a show. Holyhead's seeker had captured the Golden snitch in less than ten minutes of play. James was disappointed, but he couldn't blame the Cannons' team, new team, what could he do? Sirius and him heard someone knock on the door, James put the newspaper on Sirius' legs and was open the door.

 

 _\- MOONY!_ \- He yell, hugging his friend and messing up the boy's hair.

_\- Prongs... Stop with this shit, I had combed it before entering your home. Stop._

 

But James just stopped when Sirius separated both and pulled Remus to a hug. The best hug, all new hug was the best hug. Sirius kissed Remus and could feel the temperature of the boy's face quickly change from cold to hot.

 

 _\- Ergh... Do you really need to do that in front of me?_ \- he thought for a minute - _Yes, you need. Always need._

 _\- Hm, James, I have news!_ \- Sirius said - He's my boyfriend - whispered, ironic.

_\- Oh my God, why the hell didn't you could, then, get a boyfriend who likes Quidditch?_

_\- But I..._ \- Remus said shyly - _like Quidditch._

_\- Oh, Moony! So there's a hope. Thank you. BAD NEWS, THEN..._

_\- What?_

_\- Our team lost_ \- and James put his head down in a regret nearly theatrical.

 _\- No... Your team lost, my team won, sorry to disappoint you_ \- Remus said.

 

James looked at Remus.

 

 _\- WHAT?_ \- James sat on his bed and put his hands on his head - _You think you know someone and... And... Fuck._

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

 

 _\- Don't worry about him, you are with me and I am with you and your team won and... Celebrations!_ \- Sirius said.

_\- YOU TRAITOR! YOU WILL CELEBRATE THE VICTORY OF THE OPPOSING TEAM, JUST BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND ROOTING FOR THEM?_

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.  

 

_\- I'm sorry for this loss, Prongs, but what can I do?_

 

Remus laughed.

 

_\- Confess that the girls are good at what they do, Potter._

_\- Whatever._

 

Sirius took Remus' hand, sat on the couch and pulled Remus to sit on his legs.

 

_\- You okay?_

 

Remus smiled.

 

_\- Yes, I'm better now._

_\- Better? What happened, Moony?_ \- Asked James.

- _Full moon. Without you. It was awful, but I'm better now. And... Thank You, James._

_\- Why?_

_\- For having housed the rebellious son here._

_\- Oh, Moony, no problem... My mom treats him like a son and... You know? We discovered something. Reading some old letters and some registries here at home._

_\- What?_ \- Remus put his arm around Sirius' neck.

 _\- We are cousins_ \- Sirius told him.

_\- WHAT?_

_\- We are cousins..._ \- repeated James - _the letters are very old and the registries are erased in some parts, especially in the signatures, but the case is... Padfoot's great-aunt was my aunt._

 _\- That explains a lot..._ \- Remus said laughing.

_\- YES! That's wonderful, I'm just sorry that... Bellatrix is also James' cousin..._

 

Remus got serious.

 

_\- Padfoot._

_\- Yes?_

_\- What did she did to you?_

_\- Was born, perhaps?_

_\- No, I mean... At Christmas? She did something bad for you?_

_\- Yes, she exists and it's enough. The problem wasn't her, she's just subordinate... The problem was the great and powerful Walburga Black. Oh, and Lucius Malfoy too._

_\- You couldn't have just talked with your mother, Sirius?_ \- Remus asked impatient.

 

Sirius laughed. James too.

 

 _\- Do you really think that... Anyone can talk with that woman?_ \- Asked James.

 

Remus had never talked with Walburga before and had no interest in doing that, but he heard Sirius' stories, his own father and Narcissa comments. His father had told him how Sirius' grandfather was influential and Walburga had inherited this from him. _"at least something Sirius inherited her, who can talk and convince this boy of something?"_

 

_\- I've never t-tried._

_\- I think better not try. She would spit in your face_ \- James Said.

_\- And Kreacher too._

_\- The elf? But... Oh, come on, it can't be that bad... Its just an elf, Merlin!_

 

Sirius laughed.

 

\- _"Kreacher should take the blood traitor boy down, the family arrived. Kreacher thinks the boy Lucius is much more worthy of being here"_ bla bla bla - Sirius said.

_\- Don't worry, Moony, Padfoot is going to stay here as long as he needs and as long as he wants. My mother liked him before, now that also discovered that he's my cousin..._

_\- I'm not worried about it, James... Let's face it, much of Sirius' family follows Voldmort's crazy ideas. And if any of them want revenge? Voldmort has no problems only with muggle borns or half-bloods..._

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

_\- Moony, you don't have to worry about me, I'm safe and sound._

_\- How are you so sure?_

_\- Because I'm Sirius Black._

_\- And that's enough?_

_\- Yes. And I believe that if someone wanted to kill me, they would have done, they would have done by the time I came downstairs and confronted the woman who is supposed to be my mother._

 

Remus didn't get more comfortable with it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Remus would spend the rest of the holiday at the James' home. Mrs. Potter was as strange as Sirius, maybe Lily was right... James' mother was pure blood, but... Wouldn't want to lose her son for the world, she wouldn't want to lose James because he rooted for the Chudley Cannons and she, secretly, for the Holyhead Harpies, wouldn't want to lose James for dating a muggle born and would do anything for Lily and for her safety, because it made James happy, wouldn't want to lose James, was ready to join him in a battle to protect his son and the people who most mattered to him and wouldn't want to lose James if at any time someone disrespect his friends: Sirius and Remus, mainly. She made sure Remus slept with Sirius, after all, was only love and... By the time, her son, his nephew, her daughter-in-law and her nephew's boyfriend were safe, but until when?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, I have to say that the people that read my stories or everything I write are bloody patient. It was hard. I decided to stop at this point 'cause I don't wanted to write about the Wizarding war, not yet, I don't think I'm ready. But, thanks again and... Again: I'll ever write for people who wants to read my stories even though my english is not wonderful and... I really need a beta.


End file.
